


Wise Old Wine

by Anonymous



Series: A Friendship Backwards [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012. An offer on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise Old Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



"And this is the Helicarrier."

Melinda took in the image on-screen, first with mild amusement, then with a dawning realisation that nobody put that level of spec detail into a joke. Thousands of tonnage and a mere four rotors for thrust? She was still trying to estimate the drag when a hand waved in her vision.

"Well?" Maria said. "I feel like I've just shown you mine and you're not reciprocating with yours. It's a little crushing."

Melinda cleared her throat and brought her chin up. "Fuel efficiency?"

"You don't want to know."

"What does it even -" she trailed off to peer closer.

"Run on? Magic and a communal fear of Director Fury. I'll send you the file if you want the specifics."

Oh, she definitely did. If only so she could get out a calculator and do the maths for real.

"Why are you showing me this? Do you want me to fly it?"

And that was flying solo, not being dragged along by Thor.

"The thought has crossed a few minds but no, it's more of a welcome." Maria paused and dropped a file on the desk. "To a new level of clearance."

"Oh no," Melinda said, drawing up and leaving the folder exactly where it was. "No you don't. I'm quite happy where I am."

"We lost a lot of people this summer -"

"That's not fair."

"And I could really use an agent of your calibre."

"Oh please."

She didn't need bald flattery. And even if she did, she had projects she was attached to, operatives she was training up. More management admin was the last thing she needed.

"You can say no."

Melinda stared at it and crossed her arms.

"We both know I'm not going to say no."

She picked up the folder with a sigh and flipped it open. "A payrise?"

"Not much, but we try."

"Fine, any more surprises I should know about?"

"Tony Stark is Iron Man."

Melinda huffed. "And bears shit in the woods."

"Alright, want to meet Captain America?"

That gave her pause.

"Seriously?"

"We don't ask just anybody to shake his hand."

"I think life needs some mysteries."

Maria grinned. "Guess I'll go let him down gently, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the soundtrack to Brideshead Revisited by Adrian Johnston.


End file.
